justicesociotyofamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkgirl
History Shiera Saunders, Golden Age Hawkgirl Shiera Sanders, was a frequent companion of the Golden Age Hawkman, Carter Hall. She was a member of the All-Star Squadron and a close associate of the Justice Society of America. Archaeologist Carter Hall dreamed that he was an ancient Egyptian prince, Khufu, who had a lover, Princess Chay-Ara. The next day, Carter met a woman named Shiera who looked exactly like the woman in his dream. Shiera becomes Carter's girlfriend and Carter dons the mantel of Hawkman. Shiera dons a spare set of Nth metal wings developed by Hawkman, and masqueraded as Hawkman in order to trick some criminals. Shiera continues to wear the costume and wings in later stories, eventually adopting the identity of Hawkgirl. Shiera Sanders (or Saunders) was the Golden Age Hawkgirl, a reincarnation of the Egyptian princess Chay-Ara, and partner of her counterpart the Golden Age Hawkman, Carter Hall. Centuries ago, Chay-Ara and her lover Prince Khufu were killed by Hath-Set with a knife forged from an alien substance called Nth metal. The properties of the metal and the strength of the duo's love created a bond between them, causing them to be reborn multiple times throughout the centuries. In the early 20th century, Chay-Ara was reborn as Shiera Sanders. She was kidnapped by Dr. Anton Hastor (reincarnation of Hath-Set) but subsequently rescued by Hawkman (her resurrected lover Khufu). Shiera became the hero's frequent ally and love interest. Eventually, she was given a costume of her own and a belt of gravity-defying nth metal and joined him at his side as Hawkgirl. The Hawks were members of the All-Star Squadron, while Hawkman was a member of the Justice Society of America, Hawkgirl was not, only assisting the group on occasion. Eventually, after the Justice Society disbanded in 1950, Carter and Shiera married and they later had one son, Hector Hall. In more recent times, both Shiera and Carter (who aged at a far slower rate than normal humans due to exposure to an unknown type of radiation in 1942) both came out of retirement and joined the Justice League of America as well as serving on occasion with the Justice Society, which had likewise returned to active duty. Shiera died when she was merged with Carter and Katar Hol to form a new Hawkman version, a "hawk god" creature, during the events of Zero Hour. Kendra Kendra Saunders was a young woman who committed suicide. When her soul left her body, her great-aunt, Shiera Hall’s soul, entered it. Her grandfather, former OSS agent and globe-trotting adventurer Speed Saunders, recognized this change and encouraged his granddaughter to embrace her destiny as the "new" Hawkgirl. Justice Society of America She still believed herself to be Kendra, even going as far as using the original Hawkgirl equipment, and went out to find the Fate-Child (the reincarnation of Shiera's son, Hector Hall). During her search, she came across the [[Justice Society of Americaand became a member. Hawkman She had all of Kendra's memories, but close to none of Shiera's. This created tension with Hawkman since he remembered all of their past lives together and believed they were destined for each other. Kendra had been presented as a very troubled young woman, haunted by the murder of her parents by a corrupt cop and was confused by her jumble of memories and feelings. She operated as Hawkman's partner, but only recently began to actually admit her attraction to him. The truth about Kendra's identity was eventually revealed to her by the angel Zauriel. Rann-Thanagar War During the onset of the Rann-Thanagar War, Troia recruited Kendra among other heroes. A Zeta Beam transporter malfunction injured Kendra and several other heroes, causing her to grow over 20 ft tall. Justice League of America Later, after she was returned to normal, she renewed her protection of St. Roch, Louisiana in Hawkman’s absence. She also took over as the curator of the Stonechat Museum. She was inducted as a member to the newly reformed Justice League of America. Hawkgirl began a turbulent relationship with Red Arrow, but past relationships, parenting, and being unable to express their feelings to each other caused problems. Eventually, the relationship dissolved and Red Arrow left the Justice League. Hawkgirl then became 100% Kendra Saunders as a result of Shiera Hall's soul leaving Kendra's body and moving on to the afterlife. Shiera hoped her passing on would finally remove the curse of Hath-Set. Blackest Night Kendra and Carter were briefly reunited, and she was about to tell him something, when she was stabbed in the back by a spear from the recently resurrected Black Lantern Sue Dinbny. Before having her heart removed, Kendra finally told Carter her feelings. She and Carter were then transformed into Black Lanterns. When Hawkgirl was subsequently resurrected by the White Lantern and removed her helmet, it revealed the face of Shiera Hall, all traces of Kendra had apparently been erased. Brightest Day In the wake of Nekron's assault on all life, Shiera was one of the few to be resurrected by the light of the White Lantern Power Battery. Carter and Shiera followed Hath-Set, who has collected the bones from all of their past bodies, creating from them a portal to Hawkworld. While there, Shiera was kidnapped by Hath-Set's minions and told by the Entity to stop Hath-Set from killing Carter, because if he dies one time more, he cannot undergo the cycle of resurrection again. Shiera was attacked in Hawkworld's dungeon by Hath-Set's queen, and the queen revealed herself to Shiera, as her mother.